Phantom Red
by ChickDocHoliday
Summary: Okay so this is really a little story with Snape as the hapless victim... Snape & OC Chapter 3 now up
1. Default Chapter

"Phantom Red"

Chapter One: Another Holiday

__

"She was a Phantom of delight

When first she gleamed upon my sight;

A lovely Apparition, sent

To be a moment's ornament;

Her eyes as stars of Twilight fair;

Like Twilight's, too, her dusky hair"

~William Wordsworth

Christmas had come again to Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and Hermione were in the great hall saying their goodbyes. The giant tree stood proudly there, glittering… and a great fire burned cheerily in the hearth. Severus was caught in the crush of children speaking in loud, hurried voices as they exchanged presents in the hallway; they had barely a half hour before the Hogwart's Express took them all home… and Snape was anxious for this process to proceed.

His dour figure swept past the entrance to the great hall; he and Harry traded glares as their eyes met; then the professor swept out of sight, and down the hallway much to the pleasure of Harry Potter. 

"Another holiday," Snape muttered as he moved, cat-like deeper, down into the dungeons. "No doubt Potter will be here for it." He tried to figure a way to avoid Christmas dinner with Dumbledore, the remaining staff… and Potter. Reaching the portrait to his own humble abode he realized, he couldn't think of any polite way not to have dinner with the headmaster. 

"Professor Snape?!"

_'Please tell me that is not another student about to bother me on my vacation.'_

"Professor?"

Severus turned, looking his most dour. Who, could be pestering him _now?_

A rather attractive, very well dressed boy with platinum blonde hair met his gaze, along with two rather goony looking fellows.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy," he said smoothly. 

"Father has decided to let me stay here for the holiday. Crabbe and Goyle are also staying to keep me company. Just thought you'd like to know. My father said to let him know if you need anything since… you always seem to say at Hogwarts for the holiday…. And um, this is for you… from father." He proffered the professor a package wrapped in gold, which bore a striking resemblance to a bottle.

Severus took the gift offered to him, most likely the only one he would be receiving this Christmas, funny it was coming from Lucius, who was supposed to be in Azkaban. The professor's dark eyes rested on Draco's face. 

"How did your father?~"

Draco smiled and Severus fell silent.

He hoisted the gift, making for the door, "thank you Draco."

"Oh Professor?"

"Yes?"

"If you have the time… I might like to use the potions lab… for, um… study."

Severus raised an eyebrow really curious as to what Draco could possibly be up to, on the other hand perhaps he and Potter would somehow manage to maim each other running wild at Hogwarts over the holiday. "Of course Mr. Malfoy, now I do need to get to my own work. If you will excuse me?"

"Oh, oh sure."

* * * * *

Snape slid into a chair behind a rather dusty desk exhaustedly, running his long, pale fingers through contrastingly coal black hair. Draco was going to be there over the Christmas break… this meant he would not be getting the peace and quiet he so dearly deserved. He would be pestered by students… students…. He rolled his eyes at the stressful thought of the situation and rested his head in folded arms. Dust plumed into the air. Beneath his head, under a layer of dust was an outline for a potion he'd started working on over the summer break…. Of course as soon as school had started back in earnest he had to waylay that project; he had hoped to get back to work on it during the holiday but that didn't look like it was going to happen now.

His dark eyes fell half-heartedly on the gift nearby, he reached for it and tore away the wrapping. It was a bottle of Spatlese. He eased back in the chair a bit, at least Malfoy had remembered his love of German wines. 

* * * * *

An hour later Snape stood in the headmaster's office.

Albus sat beside the rather cheery fire, one eyebrow raised and a slightly amused little smile on his face. 

"Hot chocolate Severus?"

This took the Potions Master off guard for a moment, "uhh, no, no thank you."

"So… you are planning a little holiday for yourself this year? Well I, I think that's wonderful news. You certainly could use it I'm certain Severus."

"Erm…" Snape was uncertain just how Albus had meant that last statement, but he assumed it must be innocent coming from the headmaster. "Yes, well I think I deserve it, I've… been under some… stress."

"Eggnog then?" 

"What?"

Dumbledore conjured up a mug of the stuff and offered it to Severus.

"Oh, thank you." He really didn't want it but since it was being handed to him he took it anyhow. 

"I had thought you were planning on staying on this Christmas though, seems a bit sudden, what prompted your decision? Doesn't really seem like you." He took a swig of the hot chocolate and smiling added in afterthought, "haven't been drinking have you?"

Severus' eyes betrayed him, suddenly startled by the statement, "that's beside the point."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he sipped his coco again. 

"I'm not certain _where_ exactly to go in all honesty."

"I understand Florida is rather nice this time of year."

"I am not looking for a tan and a college keg party headmaster," he stated dryly.

"Of course not." Dumbledore's mug vanished and he pinned several stockings over the hearth.

Severus sat down in one of the opposing wing-back chairs, "I simply want a place where I can get some work done in peace and quiet… just some quiet contemplation time."

"Yes, I understand Draco will be spending the holiday with us this year."

"Yes," the word came out through gritted teeth, although that had not been his intention.

Albus turned from decorating, he had a knowing look on his face, "I own a home myself… took it off a Muggle's hands, oh, many years ago now." 

Severus perked up at the sound of this.

"It's been abandoned for years now, but I suspect that wouldn't be a problem for you to remedy. If all you're looking for is a bit of serenity, I can promise you it's out of the way."

Snape was on his feet, "Headmaster, you have my gratitude." 

Dumbledore smiled at him, looking down his moon-shaped spectacles, "we shall see." 

The Potions Master moved fluidly toward the door~

"Oh Severus?"

"Yes, Headmaster?"

"It's, in the U.S., I trust that's not a problem?"

Snape was suddenly realizing Albus was sending him as far away from Hogwarts as possible, and the stress seemed to be already draining from his body. He nearly smiled. "That will be just fine." 

Then as if realizing something else, Severus stopped and glanced at Albus with a questioning look on his face.

"No. Not Florida."

He swept down the steps and out of sight.


	2. Phantom Red Chapter 2

"Phantom Red"

Chapter Two: The House

Severus chose to spend the night at Hogwart's and rush hastily from breakfast with Malfoy and Potter back to his own apartments in the dungeon, where he packed some heavy winter robes, extra parchment and potions ingredients. 

* * * * *

Harry picked at his breakfast, "is Snape okay Professor Dumbledore?"

"That's Professor Snape, Harry."

"Yeah Potter."

The remaining staff exchanged uneasy glances.

"He seemed like he was in a rush?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with Harry." The Headmaster helped himself to more pancake syrup.

"He's going to allow me access to the potions lab over the break," Draco informed everyone, but mainly Harry.

"Oh? Why is that, Mr. Malfoy?" Professor McGonagall inquired.

"Erm, extra credit project."

Harry grimaced at him wishing he was in the Burrow for the holiday. 

* * * * *

Severus lifted his dark eyes to the house the headmaster had been kind enough to lend him. It was a large, white house, probably built in the 1800s. 

The Potions Master set down his things in the snow. He turned 'round to get his bearings, there wasn't another house in sight, nor a road for that matter. The house looked to have been abandoned by time. Though it was covered with snow, he could clearly see the paint curling and chipping off… and most of the windows were broken. 

He hoisted his bags, both black, one had the appearance of a doctor's bag, that held several vials and substances for potion making. Lifting his chin, feeling certain this was the place, he moved through the snow purposefully. This was a wooded area and the trees all seemed extremely dark in contrast to the untainted snow… so that Severus felt he was almost in an old black and white Muggle photograph. He shook off that idea as he mounted the porch steps, testing each one's strength with one foot before proceeding onto the porch itself. From there he could see the cemetery not far away. It looked dark and a bit downtrodden. Many of the obelisk-like stones had fallen over, and several of the tall thin stones… the type of which told the entire story of one's life were broken in half. The squirrels seemed to like the place well enough though.

Snape turned from the macabre space that loomed nearby, produced his wand and uttered the magical password Dumbledore had given him for his Christmas-getaway-from-Hogwart's-students-house.

"Saltwater Taffy."

The door sprung to life. The lock clicked and the door opened up, well… partially, it got stuck about half-way and Snape had to force it. 

"Lumos," he uttered and the end of his richly colored wand glowed, brightening the darkened corners, though it was fairly easy to see, it was morning and the light was filtering in through broken glass. His heavy winter robes picked up the old leaves and broken bits of glass as he wandered through the house-on-loan. He took note that the place was in fact, furnished… these looked to be things which had never been removed from the house, and they did have some serious water damage, and mold. The floors were also suffering from some water damage, and the once probably beautiful hardwoods, creaked underfoot, but all of this could easily be remedied, he was after all a wizard. If he couldn't resolve a problem this elementary he certainly should not be under the employ of Hogwarts at any rate. 

As soon as he entered the house he had felt the undeniable feeling of serenity… calm, and it seemed to wrap about him. No matter the state of the building. He would stay. It would do. When he glided up the rather Victorian stairs to the second floor, the sensation was particularly strong in one of the smaller rooms… this one seemed to belong to a young girl. The things within, though ancient and broken, were still white, and this room still had lace curtains that were ripped and billowed in the breeze… a bit too alive. Snape lingered at the doorway of this room a little longer, there was a scent of rose that seemed to permeate the air in this room. 

He took a deep breath, and presumed this might be the reason for Dumbledore's purchase of the house, it had a ghost. Albus had always been generous in that way, allowing Peeves to remain in Hogwarts although he was a pest. Apparently his generosity toward the spirit world extended to buying up haunted houses from time to time. 

Severus wondered how many homes he had purchased suddenly, and if he had more than one… why he had determined to send him to this one in particular. Just then he was caught up in that intense scent of rose and the feeling of relief all at the same time. He had asked for a peaceful, quiet place… now he remembered. Well, this place certainly was that. Though he hadn't expected, nor wanted company… of any sort. Snape hoped this wasn't going to be someone related to Peeves.

He didn't need to light this room with his wand, it had very large windows which gave it lovely light. Severus soon found himself within the girl's room nosing about, unsure how he had managed to wander inside without really realizing. He was examining a large white dollhouse, a scaled down replica of the house when he decided not to do any upgrading on this room. Obviously he was being drawn inside, he needed to use some Occlumency himself, and guard his mind, or he was going to spend all his time in there… and who knows what else the spirit in this place would have him doing. Besides that he determined he would shut and magically seal the door to that room. 


	3. Phantom Red Chapter 3

"Phantom Red"

Chapter Three: The Phantom

Severus glanced up to his left, for a moment he thought someone was in the antique mirror, which hung in gold gilt on the wall. No one there. Apparently he had been so intent in what he was working on he caught sight of his own reflection and was startled. _Well, none of the students at Hogwarts would've been terribly surprised._ Rolling his eyes at the way his heart had suddenly decided to skip a beat he turned and focused all attention back to the desk in the corner of, what had probably at one time, been the master bedroom. 

He was on the second floor, working by candlelight now, the hour was late, probably nine or ten he assumed. Once he'd straightened up the house, using charm spells to tidy up, made certain to magically lock the 'girl's room' he suspected was the source of the spirit. He had moved his things into the second floor master bedroom. Granted, this was not his potion's lab but the quiet here was heaven-sent. No, Malfoy pestering him… no Potter…. He cringed at the thought of running into that headstrong brat.

Snape's eyes focused on the paperwork on the desk in front of him, lit by a single candle, he lifted a feather-quill and began to write. He deduced that by tweaking the ingredients of the Draught of Peace one could actually create a potion that not only relived anxiety, but put one into a peaceful slumber so relaxing it would actually relive stress. It was well known in the wizarding world, though only beginning to be accepted in the Muggle world, that leading a stressful life caused one to actually give one's body illnesses. If he could tweak the potion to give perfectly restful sleep he may actually have a draught that would lengthen the normal life span. Of course the main problem with this was the Draught of Peace was one of the touchiest potions and being too heavy handed he had already managed to melt his cauldron on two earlier attempts. _If only Mr. Longbottom knew._ He was only too happy to keep his personal notes on this project in his own apartments.Most of the time he merely ended up with a cauldron full of sludge… then of course he would have to find some way of testing this… stuff. He offhandedly pondered how the Draught of Peace had been tested, putting that thought from his mind he scribbled down the amount of the hellebore syrup he would attempt for this try.

A sudden sound of someone knocking roused him a bit. He moved toward the scale on the table beside the desk to measure the powdered moonstone. Happy with the measurement he tapped that into a small envelope and stirred it three times counter-clockwise. A sound of three distinct knocks on a door became louder. Snape started, and nearly lost track of how many times he had stirred the potion, "damn." 

He brushed a splash of silver liquid from his chest, then glided back to the desk hurriedly scratching down what he had added to the potion. He began recording the color, texture and scent of the draught in it's current form. Snape hadn't even bothered to sit down he was so caught up in what he was going to add next. He flipped back through his paperwork to see what he had tried last time~

Someone pounded on a door.

"Oh, come in already," he hissed annoyed that he was being bothered while in the midst of his experiment.

Silence fell once again and Snape, too deep in concentration to really take note of the intensity which seemed to fall over the place continued nonplussed. Momentarily he remembered that he had forgotten to owl Albus he had made it safely but he dismissed this and continued on.

Severus brushed a lock of greasy black hair from his eyes, and noticed the stain on his robes was beginning to emit a pale gray waft of smoke, it was burning through his woolen shirt. He panicked for a moment and began to pull at the top buttons, his hand was burning from where he'd brushed at it absently then he glanced up to find the cauldron discharging an acrid smelling plume of smoke which was growing larger by the second. The cauldron itself had pitched to one side as the base began to melt through the heavy wooden table. The fumes were driving Snape out of the room and into the hallway. 

He swore as the skin on his right hand was burning, he hurriedly unbuttoned the first couple buttons and wanted to pull his wand at the same time to repair his burning hand. The horrid smoke had filled the master bedroom and was following him out the doorway. The Potion's Master was coughing as he passed the girl's room… that was when he noticed the door was open….

He stopped there, incurably curious, with one forearm covering his face, his hand burned, sort of dangling there painfully. Snape was coughing furiously, the noxious fumes catching up with him… and yet, he couldn't stop looking at the door which had been flung completely open. It was dark within, the curtains were blowing in the night's cold breeze, and outside he could see the snow glittering in the blackened tree limbs… the snow in the moon's light on the lawn below…. He could now see this clearly, and the acrid fumes didn't touch him anymore?

Snape spun around and realized he was actually in the girl's room staring out at the cloud of smoke which was passing by that doorway unnaturally. He took a step forward, noticing that the room was in perfect condition, the furniture… the drapes were no longer torn, yet he'd done nothing to correct this situation magically. He dealt with ghosts all the time at Hogwarts, so that was really no big deal but having no idea _who_ this was or what she wanted unnerved him a bit. He withdrew his wand with haste~

"Severus…."

He whipped around and found himself staring at a darkened looking glass, as he peered into it, it shattered.

"Professor… Snape…." Came that same eerie child-like voice, and there was nothing he could do but turn to find it.

It seemed borne of the poisonous fumes he'd created so neatly in the other room for he found himself staring out the door into the hallway. A figure appeared to him there, rolling in with the mist of acrid smoke… and yet, with her came that scent of rose that seemed to permeate the very walls of this place. She was a tiny woman, swathed in a long white nightgown, 19th century in style… the gown was gossamer… and seemed transparent as the smoke. She was pale… extremely so. With very long, straight white hair that nearly touched the floor… it was not glossy at all, rather the dull color of bone. But it was her eyes which held him… held him entranced. They were so pale green in color… they could not be natural.

"Severus…."

When he found his voice, he forced his voice calm… and cold. "You're corporeal."

Although she seemed to have a face for sorrow, she smirked, "did you expect a ghost?"

"I…" he faltered. 

"You don't need that wand."

He closed his eyes tightly and tried to will his brain to follow suit, _"Riddikulus!"_

"Don't be afraid."

Severus spun 'round. He had felt her breath in his ear. So, she was definitely not a boggart. He couldn't stop his breathing from coming so fast… he tried to put the pieces together: 1) Not a ghost 2) Solid in form 3) Not a boggart. He grasped his wand so tightly he could feel his knuckles whiten.

She was standing inside the room now, no longer blocking him from running out the door, but she was much closer. Snape took a couple swishing steps backward unconsciously.

"Why did you lock me inside?" Her voice sounded more like that of a helpless child's than of the woman who was standing there before him, and as he considered this he saw her as a child, then as a woman again.

"Are you a Mistress of Illusions?"

"Questions?… Does that mean you don't have the answers professor?"

"How do you know who I am?" He thundered back at her.

She shrugged, one end of her tiny red mouth curving into a smile, then she lifted her eyes to meet his, tinged with evident fear. "I read your luggage."

"Enough of this little game. You are here only because Albus Dumbledore permits it. It simply will not do for you to go around attempting to frighten his staff." He realized this only as it was coming out of his mouth, even so it settled him down a bit.

She seemed perplexed. "And… _who_… is Albus Dumbledore?"

He gasped realizing she had no idea Dumbledore had bought this place and was actually protecting her. Snape took several more swishing steps backward, his wand outstretched before him. "_He_ happens to be the owner of this house Miss…?"

"_I_ am master here."


End file.
